Junie B Jones 16
by dolphinlover123
Summary: junie B. jones is 16 and her life has changed so much, u won't even recongize her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Junie it's time to wake up! It's time to wake up!" May said. She's one of my younger sisters and

why my mom named her after my worst enemy I do not know.  
"Be quite squirt! Let me sleep!" i yelled at her and put the pillow over my head. It's one thing to

share a room with her. It's another to have to wake up at 6 every morning to this.  
"Ok dokey," she said. I sighed a relief. Peace and quie...  
"OK UR DONE SLEEPING NOW!" she yells in my ear.  
"I SAID BE QUIET!" I yelled back at her. She starts to cry. Seriously, now this?  
"Fine I'll wake up!" I said softer. I yanked the covers off of me. The winter cold freezed through

my black pjs. I pulled May of my bed and put her down on the floor. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen together and I warmed up some milk for my five year old sister. As it heated in the microwave, i contemplated on my past life.

I'm sixteen now. My life has changed so much I don't even know where to begin. When I was May's age, my worst fear was buses and clowns. But now, I'm so worried about my dad being taken away from me and then I'll have to take care of my brothers and sisters by myself.

After my mom had Ollie, three years later she had twins, Marissa and Sandra. Apparently that wasn't enough for her. She got pregnant and had my other brother Steward. And she wasn't done yet. She then had May and a couple months back had Gregory. But after she had him, she went into a mental breakdown. I guess six kids were too much for her. My dad put her into a mental institution and I really hate her for putting me in this situation. Now I get to be the mommy for my eight year old twins sisters, six year old and six months old brothers and May.

"IT'S DONE!" May yells in my ear.

"Be quite! Other people are sleeping!" I told her as I got the milk out of the microwave. I set it on the table for her. She slurps it up noisly. I looked at the clock. It said 6:45. I yawned. I'd have to be getting ready for school in a few minutes in order to have time to get my siblings ready. Life sucked.

"You stay here while I get ready. Don't move," I tell May. She just looks at me and I take that for a yes. I rush up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my black basketball and pulled a dark gray t- shirt on. I grabbed a sweatshirt to keep me warm and rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked down the stairs while tying my hair into a ponytail and notice that May wasn't sitting in her chair.

"May!" I called out. No reply. "May, you better come out NOW!" I ordered. A chocolate covered May crept out from under the kitchen table. "May what in the world?" I said.

"I just wanna get some hot choco," she said shyly.  
"WHY MAY? WHY?" I yelled heading for a tissue to begin to wipe her up.  
"Junie B., is everything all right?" my dad asks me from behind.  
"Oh, you're awake." my dad said sleepily.  
"Yep, and May is causing me stress," I tell him.  
"Let me take care of her. You go and wake up the others," he tells me.  
"K," I said and handed him the tissues. I charged up the stairs and knocked on the boys room

and the twins room. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" I yelled. I charged back down and took four peanut butter sandwiches out of the refrigerator that I had made the day before and put them on the counter.

"Bye dad!" I hollowed at him, hoping I could get to school early today and avoid my siblings breakfast wars. I almost got the the door before my dad grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back into the house.

"Junie B. you are NOT leaving me with your brothers and sisters by myself!" he said with an angry look on his face.

"But..." I said

"Get in here and help me," he growled at me. I huffed and dropped my backpack by the door. Dad handed me Gregory and his bottle. I settled myself on the couch with him and stuck the bottle in his mouth.

Minutes later, Ollie comes stampeding to the door. Marissa and Sandra follows him.

"Where's Steward?" I ask Ollie. He just shrugs. i sigh and get up with Gregory in my hands and march up the stairs. Steward was in the bathroom brushing his teeth really slowly.

'STEW! HURRY IT UP! UR GOING TO MISS THE BUS!" I yelled at him. Gregory starts to cry and anger and frustration begins to boiling up inside of me. And then the doorbell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of course that's when Stew hurries up. He runs to the front door and flings it wide open. I'm too busy trying to get Gregory to calm down, but I know who it is. It's Herbert, the best boyfriend in the world. He picks me up for school everyday since I don't have a car. But I'm running a little late today, which for me is usual. My brothers and sisters drive me insane.

"Hi Herbert," Stew says formerly. Then he turns around and yells "Junie, your boyfriend is here!" One day I'm going to strangle him.

"Give me a second!" I call to Herbert from the couch. I'm still trying to get Gregory to calm down when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up, it's Herbert.

"Morning," he tells me and takes the baby out of my hands. I look at him gratefully.

"Thank you so much," I tell him and give him a quick peck on the cheek to show him my appreciation. I'm not one to give out kisses and hugs, but I am really grateful for such a great boyfriend.

"Why don't you clean up," he says looking at me. I look down my t-shirt and groan. Gregory's milk was all over my shirt.

"Thanks." I tell him again and go up and change into a better shirt, one that I knew Herbert would like. It's a cream colored shirt with jewels on the collar. I paired I with my jeans and navy blue converse. I like to dress nice but being "mommy" doesn't give me much time to get myself ready. I take the rare opportunity to put on some strawberry pink lip gloss that I've been able to keep hidden from May.

I quickly go down, hoping that Herbert is fine. But I know he is, he always is. He has some magic power over my siblings and is always helping me with them. I love him.

When I get back down, I see that Herbert is empty handed and waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. I nod. I grab my backpack from where I had plopped it on the ground in front of the door and yelled a good bye to my dad once again. I quickly slam the door so that my dad can't call me back in. sometimes I'm glad to go to school, to get away from all the craziness. I follow Herbert to go to his old camery that was once his mother's.

Herbert's not the best looking, coolest guy at school, but he's mine and the best and I love him just the way he is with his longish brown hair and brown eyes. He has the cutest smile I know though. I love his smile.

I climb into the passenger seat and slump down. Herbert starts the old car and it sputters out my driveway. The driveway I've run down so many times as a young girl to my mother and father who were sane back then to solve all my problems.

"Hard morning?" Herbert asks me.

"Yeah" and we stay silent the rest of the ride. Herbert knows me so well. He knows that I don't like to talk much anymore, especially when I'm mad or sad and especially on hard mornings.

We get to school in 10 minutes. He parks and we get out. He walks me to my locker. While I get my books, the locker next to me opens and I look up to see Grace, know my somewhat friends. When my mom went insane, I kinda drifted away from my all my friends except Herbert. I don't hang out with them anymore, only at school and then I'm only half there.

"Hey Junie!" Grace says happily. Looking at her, I can't imagine how I used to think life was like just a year ago. I was so happy, looking like her and every thing was possible.

"Hey," I said a little grumpily. Grace looked a little hurt. I didn't mean to hurt her, it's just, she doesn't get it anymore. No one gets it except Herbert. Herbert must have seen Grace's face change too because behind me he says,

"Ignore her, she's had a rough morning."

"Oh," Grace says. "Well, see you in English," She smiles at warmly and walks toward her friend (and once was my friend too) Annie. Annie and Grace walk away laughing and talking and I feel a pang of jealousy of not being able to be them. I turn back to my locker in a huff and slam my locker door shut. Herbert just ignores me, just like always. He sure does know me.

The bell rings and we part ways. Me to math, him to science.


End file.
